Bomb
are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Bombs are powerful explosives that Link can use to destroy obstacles blocking his path or to damage enemies. They cannot function underwater, as it would extinguish their fuses, though sufficiently shallow water may leave the burning fuse above the surface. Their appearance is that of metallic orbs filled with explosive powder with a short to medium fuse, resembling early gunpowder grenades. Bombs can normally be carried without any special requirements. However, in some games, Bomb Bags are needed in order to safely carry Bombs. Many different explosive devices also appear alongside bombs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bombs are the key to easily defeating many enemies. They can be found in many dungeons, purchased in stores, and dropped by enemies. They are the only things that can destroy Weak Walls. Unlike most bombs later in the series, these do not harm Link when they are used. Link can purchase the ability to carry more bombs from some of the Old Men found in dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are two types of bombs. Both can be purchased at the Bomb Shop in the Dark World. The Super Bomb is a special type of bomb that is necessary only to break open a cracked wall in the Pyramid. Inside is a Great Fairy's Fountain, where Link is given the Golden Sword and Silver Arrows from the cursed Great Fairy. It can only be obtained after completing Misery Mire. Link can gain the ability to carry more bombs by throwing Rupees into the Pond of Happiness. Also, this game has landmines, which are like bombs, only they will damage Link when he steps on one unless he uses the Pegasus Boots. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bombs can be purchased in the Mabe Village Shop and found as floating items in certain areas. When a bomb explodes, Link is not hurt by the splash damage, and can safely stand near it. Link can gain the ability to carry more bombs by sprinkling Magic Powder on one of the Mad Batter's prisons, found in various locations. A minor glitch allows Link to improvise Bomb Arrows by equipping Bombs and the Bow, then activating both at the same time. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A Bomb Bag containing bombs is the main item in Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in the child portion of the game. Two upgrades can be obtained in Goron City and at the Bombchu Bowling Alley, allowing Link to carry 30 and 40 bombs. Until he finds the Bomb Bag, Link can utilize only Bomb Flowers, which he can use only once he has acquired the Goron's Bracelet. However, there is also another version of the normal bomb called the Bombchu that moves around before exploding. Regular bombs have a fuse of four seconds. Bombs can be used by both young and adult Link. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bombs can be purchased in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town if Link has purchased a Bomb Bag. Before Link has acquired the Goron Mask, they are needed to destroy the huge snowballs blocking the way to the Snowhead region of Termina. They are also useful for distracting and killing the Moths found in Woodfall Temple, which are lethally attracted to the burning fuse. The Blast Mask can be used to make explosions equivalent to those of a bomb, though this will damage Link slightly if he does not raise his shield while doing so. Larger and more powerful bombs called the Powder Kegs also appear in the game, used to blast open larger objects. Link can only carry one of these at a time, and can only use them in his Goron form. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bombs both look like and have the same function as the ones appearing in The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening. Ordinarily, Link will take damage if he is caught in the blast; however, the Bombproof Ring renders Link impervious to damage from bomb blasts. Furthermore, the Bomber's Ring allow Link to place two bombs at once, the Blast Ring doubles the power of Link's bombs, and the Peace Ring allows Link to hold a lit bomb without it exploding. In Oracle of Seasons, Link can purchase a Big Bomb Bag at the Subrosia Market. Link can also use a secret in a linked file of either game to further increase the number of bombs he can hold. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Bombs can be found on several Item Podiums. They can be detonated on command and are vital in the first phase of the battle against Vaati. There is no limit to the number of bombs that can be used. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At one point, bombs are needed for Link to open the door to Jabun's cavern at the back of Outset Island. Link travels to Windfall Island, where he finds that Tetra and her pirates have docked for the night after stealing bombs from the Bomb Shop on the island. Link listens in on a conversation about the password needed to enter the ship. Using this password, Link enters the Pirate Ship. Inside, Link must complete another platform mini-game with Niko. As his reward, he is given some of the surplus bombs the pirates had stolen. Using the Bombs via the cannon mounted on his ship, the King of Red Lions, Link manages to destroy the rock blocking the door to Jabun's cave. After talking to Jabun, he is given Nayru's Pearl. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Bombs are items used by Link and Shadow Link. They are located in certain levels on Item Podiums. If Link finds a Great Fairy, she will upgrade the Bombs to Level 2 Bombs, which are much larger and inflict greater damage. Also existing are Giant Bombs, which are those generally used by Shadow Link or found in chests. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link obtains bombs from the Minish Belari after obtaining the Earth Element from Deepwood Shrine. Remote Bombs can be obtained from Belari after fusing Kinstones with Gentari. Several Bomb Bag upgrades are given to Link by different fairies. Link can also use Blue Picolyte to briefly increase the amount of Bombs Link finds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link can purchase bombs primarily from Barnes' Bombs in Kakariko Village. They have very similar uses to previous games, though they now roll down slopes. Bombs are not found via methods such as cutting grass or breaking jars; they can only be bought from a store or found in chests. The three kinds of bombs available are regular bombs, Water Bombs, and Bomblings. In order to possess all three kinds of bombs at the same time, Link must obtain two more Bomb Bags. Link's capacity for carrying bombs will always be higher than that of the other two variations. Link can also combine his arrows and bombs to make Bomb Arrows, a type of arrow that, as the name suggests, has the force and power of a bomb combined with the distance and accuracy of an arrow. Bombs can also be thrown farther than usual when riding Epona. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bombs are the main item in the Temple of Wind, the second dungeon in the game. They are necessary in order to defeat two bosses: Cyclok and Dongorongo. They can be found in bundles of three in Item Bulbs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Bomb Bag can be purchased from Beedle's Air Shop for 500 Rupees, as well as ten bombs for 100 Rupees. Link may be allowed to carry more bombs by competing in the Whip Race in Whittleton, and by beating the second Take 'Em All On mini-game in Castle Town. Bombs may also be found hidden inside Item Bulbs, pots, or as spoils left behind by defeated monsters. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bombs can be used in a number of different ways. Link can drop, throw, or even roll them as one would a bowling ball. Additionally, the Hook Beetle and its upgrades can be used to grab bombs. Link can replenish his supply of bombs by pressing the B button while carrying a Bomb Flower, or using a Shield Bash while holding one. Furthermore, any bombs that Link takes out of his Bomb Bag will not have their fuses lit until Link releases them, and even then, he can pick them back up and return them to the bag before they detonate. If Link takes out a bomb while he is on fire, the bomb will detonate instantly, injuring Link. The Bomb Bag is acquired from two Lizalfos in the Earth Temple. It was originally stolen from Ledd, who decides to let Link keep the bag. After this point, Link can purchase additional Bomb Bags for his Adventure Pouch at the Gear Shop in Skyloft's Bazaar, and upgrade them at the Scrap Shop. In the Sealed Grounds, near the rail of the Groosenator, there is a massive bomb plant that grows giant bombs. These bombs, however, are extremely heavy and do no more damage than regular bombs, and cannot be put in Link's Bomb Bag. Groose eventually uses these as ammo for the Groosenator, running back and forth to collect new ones. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Bombs appear as an item in the game. They can be bought or rented at Ravio's Shop. If Link brings ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, she can upgrade the Bombs into the Nice Bombs. Rather than having to collect bombs to use as ammo, using bombs instead uses some of Link's Energy Gauge. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Bombs appear as an item in Tri Force Heroes, and can be found on Item Podiums. As in A Link Between Worlds, Link has an unlimited supply of bombs and must use some of his Energy Gauge to use one. Link can also use Big Bombs when he is dressed in the Big Bomb Outfit. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Bombs in Breath of the Wild are remote, and there are two types. One is round, and rolls around the terrain, while the other is square, and is more useful for staying in place. Non-canon appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In all four games in the Super Smash Bros. series, Link can use bombs as his Down B special move. He can throw them with the A Button; they will detonate in his hand if he takes too long to throw them. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Link's bombs take on the appearance of those manufactured by Barnes. Also, Toon Link's Bombs have a wider blast radius, though they are less powerful. Before detonation, other characters can pick up, catch, and throw any bomb that either Link or Toon Link threw. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Link and Toon Link can select two extra types of bombs each using the customization feature. Link can use Giant Bombs, which do not detonate on impact but deal higher damage, and Meteor Bombs, which are quicker to use but do not deal as much damage. Toon Link can use Time Bombs, which have a longer defuse time but more weight, and Short-Fuse Bombs, which explode quicker but deal more damage. Soulcalibur II Bombs once again appear as one of Link's special attacks. They are useful items for hitting opponents when they are on the ground. On contact with an opponent, the bomb will skyrocket the opponent in the air; but it does not have a large blast radius. If the Bomb is held for too long, it will create the same effect on Link as if he had been hit with a Bomb. Hyrule Warriors Bombs appear as an item obtained in the first story scenario, The Armies of Ruin, which is obtained in the mine on Hyrule Field after saving the Goron Captain from a Lizalfos. After obtaining it, Link must use it to destroy the boulders dropped by Bokoblins to block the mine's exit/entrance. They are primarily used for blowing up large boulders and breakable walls, as well as exposing King Dodongo's weak point gauge. Bombs can also be powered-up to become Super Bombs. Bombs also appear as part of Tingle's Balloon moveset. Bombs also appear as part of Ravio's Rental Hammer moveset. Gallery File:A Link Between Worlds Ravio Bombs (Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Ravio using Bombs from A Link Between Worlds See also * Blast Mask * Bob-omb * Bomb Arrow * Bomb Bag * Bombchu * Bombling * Bomb Flower * Nice Bombs * Powder Keg * Remote Bomb * Super Bomb * Tingle Bomb * Water Bomb de:Bombe es:Bomba fr:Bombe ja:バクダン pt-br:Bomba zh-tw:炸彈 Category:Bombs Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items Category:Enemy Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items